halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Ghosts In the Machine
This roleplay is created and directed by Sona 'Demal. GHOSTS IN THE MACHINE "Doubt is a weapon more deadly than any gun or warship." Outline Rules Joining If this RP caught your attention and you want to take part in it, leave me a message and I'll consider it based on your skills of writing. I will most likely let you in, if you do not fall under any of these categories: #Disregarding canon-friendliness and grammar. #Gaining three civility warnings or a temporary block. #Vandalizing articles on the wiki. You can either inform me of any of these yourself, or I can find out myself. If it's the former, there's a chance I will still allow you to participate if your issues on this site aren't too serious and are amendable. If it's the latter, then you will most definitely not be permitted. If I invited you myself to take part in the RP, then you've already passed the first test. Needless to say, that can be subject to change should you create any problems for us or anyone else on Halo Fanon. Logging Once it's confirmed you're to contribute to this RP, then please follow the instructions below. If you're going to use a new character(s), create an article for them and write out a decent-length that has details on each one. You can do this while the RP is ongoing, so you don't have to wait until it's finished before you participate in the RP. If you want to use your own characters, ask me for details on the time frame and circumstances of the RP. You can use as many of your characters as you want, but don't list too many or else you'll find it hard to keep track of it all. Note that this RP takes place in the year 2559, and will span over approximately 1 month. Once you're clear on which of your characters you can use, add them to the same list. You don't necessarily have to write about the events in this RP for your existing characters, although if you can put it in a parallel-universe or even the same universe, that'd be great. Just don't forget to use if you're intending to do so. Needless to say, you can pick both your own characters and from the list. You can pick up to five characters in total. Once you have done so, do the following: #Come back here and list your name, along with your characters, beneath the "Logged Operators" section. #Check the RP for updates. You can add this page to your watchlist by clicking the gold star that's beside the word "Follow". Roleplay You must obey the following regulations during the RP: #Do not post consecutively, or post as the same character more than once in each part of the RP. #Proofread your work before you submit it. Using the preview button is a good habit to develop on this site. #There are no limits to how violent you can make your part of the RP, however, avoid making your section more description than it is story. #If you're intending to use someone else's character in your part of the RP as a major role, please consult the user who signed as that character. Even if it's a minor role, I suggest you talk to them about it so as to avoid putting them out of character. #Ask any questions you have on the discussion page. If I don't respond after a long period of time, inform me on my talk page. #I may change parts of your work for reasons you may or may not know about, but it's only if things are seriously out of place. If I spot a smaller problem, I'll leave you a message and tell you to change it (tell, not ask). #Minimum length for a post is 250 words, or three paragraphs. #Sign the end of your post with ~~~~, then lay out a new section for the next user. For example, if you're writing under 5 , put 6 at the bottom of your post. Logged Operators (Open) Sona 'Demal *Felix-116 *Raphael Esquival-Cortez *Autel 'Vadam *Sona 'Demal CommanderTony *Lieutenant William Cairns (SPARTAN-B101) Introduction The Fallen is widely regarded as enemies and a tension is present on Sanghelios. They threaten war upon their own species, their own blood, their own brothers. There is no choice; the aid of the humans must be found. But whether their intentions are honourable or not is yet to be seen, and the thinly built trust that they made may sever, and bring the two species back on opposite ends of the fight. Category:RP